


The Revealing Picnic

by Little_Bunny_fufu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward, Eventual reveal, F/M, Fluff, How do you tag even, Just wait until the reveal, adrien is clueless, first fanfic, i love him though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bunny_fufu/pseuds/Little_Bunny_fufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette asks Adrien out!!!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Lonely Chat

The full moon hung beautifully above the lights of Paris. Who could ask for a better scenery? Marinette sighed at the beauty of the wonderful city she was charged to protect. Dangling her legs off the beams that made up the Eiffel Tower somehow made the visage even more lovely. She hadn’t thought that was possible.  
Being Ladybug definitely had it’s perks.  
Still lost in thought she hadn’t noticed the dark figure slinking across the city until he was practically on top of her. Letting out a very un-superhero like scream, she nearly fell off her perch. Chat Noir quickly steadied her with a hand on her arm. Ladybug practically fumed at her partner as he laughed at her crack in composure.  
Ripping her arm out of Chat’s grasp she let him have it. “How dare you sneak up on me like that?! Were you trying to make me fall off the freakin’ tower?!”  
Chat met her rage with his patented Cheshire-like grin and a steady chuckle.  
“In my defense, my Lady, you made it soooo easy,” he purred out. “I wasn’t even trying to surprise you, but you were so far off in your own world I figured it was a purr-fect time to get you.”  
Oh he was gonna get it now.  
Ladybug huffed and turned her back to the leather-clad superhero. She had found out early on in their partnership that, like some cats, ignoring him was the worst punishment she could hand out.  
Awww come on my Lady! I didn’t scare you that badly did I?” The humor in Chat’s voice had melted into worry and pleading tones. “My Lady?”  
He tried to move in front of her but the narrowness of the beams prevented him from doing so safely. Now he was practically mewling for attention. “Fine! I won’t do it again! Just talk to me!”  
She let him squirm for a few more moments before finally turning to face him. His face was somber and his shoulders were hunched forward. “What did we learn?” He mumbled something in response. “Didn’t quite catch that.”  
“Not to sneak up on you, or make you Scream.” He had a small smile on his face as he ruefully scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry.”  
Ladybug booped his nose playfully as she finally let a smile escape onto her face. “Good, I can forgive you now.”  
Chat’s expression went from humbled to ecstatic in about 0.2 seconds.  
“That’s great my Lady! I don’t know what I would’ve done if I never got to see that purr-ty face of yours again.” She rolled her eyes. Typical Chat. Shielding her eyes from the brightness of the moon, Ladybug looked over the lively streets of Paris.  
“Did you see anything suspicious on your way here?”  
“You mean while you were spacing out and mooning over the moon?” Chat winked at her as she rolled her eyes again. Wow, two in so little time. ‘She must still be angry about me sneaking up on her,’ Chat Observed.  
“As far as I can tell it’s a pretty normal night.”  
“In that case I might call it in early, Chat.” She noticed the downtrodden look on her partner’s face. Ladybug didn’t know much about Chat’s home life, but what she did know wasn’t pleasant. He would never admit it, but she could tell he was extremely lonely. It was also evident in how much he joined her on patrols, even if it wasn’t his turn. She had wanted to go home and finish her homework before it got too late but now it seemed that that was not going to happen. Her partner came first, and she was not going to let him be by himself if he was that lonely. “Alright kitty, we can patrol for another hour, but then I really have to go home.” To say that Chat’s face lit up would be an understatement. He was shining enough to rival the moon.  
“That’s mews-ic to my ears bugaboo.” And with that they were off, two figures racing across Paris. Evildoers beware. 

 

\--------------------

 

Adrien had been having a great day. Spending time with a certain spotted superhero always got his spirits up. Especially after last night. As Chat Noir he had tried for over a year now to catch his favorite Lady by surprise. She had always heard him coming though and just met him with a deadpan expression. Not this time though. He had dropped down on her with practiced silence with only a small hope of catching her unawares. Imagine his surprise when she had let out a high pitch squeal. Ladybug had such a cute, girly scream. Who would’ve thought. He loved learning these little things about her.  
Adrien sighed as he got out of the car and walked through the front gates to his house. It might take him a while, but he was determined to find out more about his precious Ladybug. Nathalie was waiting for him as soon as he set foot in the house. “Adrien, your father regrets to inform you that he had to go away on business for the next week. There was several changes that needed his approval for the show in Spain.” He just nodded his head and plastered on his best modeling smile. The one that said he was okay even when he wasn’t.  
“That’s okay Nathalie. Tell him I hope the show goes well.” Not that he cared. Adrien was just happy that his father hadn’t forced him to be in that particular show. He would rather stay in Paris and be with his friends than be in Spain for a week being bored out of his mind and told how to stand, sit, and smile. Plus this way he had more time to spend with his Lady. Even still, it hurt that his father had left with only a word as an afterthought. It hurt every time. So much for having a good day. Just like that it was ruined.  
Nathalie left without a word. She had many things Gabriel Agreste had wanted her to take care of, and it would take all of her effort to stay on top of the long list of paperwork he had assigned to her. 

Adrien flopped into his computer chair and stared at his monitors. Pictures of the one and only Ladybug adorned his screens. He gazed into her blue eyes and couldn’t help but wonder why she was so adamant on not revealing her identity. Surely he had proven he could be trusted by now, and he wouldn’t accept her explanation of doing it just to protect her friends and family. There was something else that she wasn’t telling him. A look of guilt and insecurity in the back of her eyes. He wanted so badly to know, but he would respect her privacy.  
“Are you done pining for Ladybug or do I have to wait any longer to get some camembert?” Plagg, as annoying as ever, had climbed out of Adrien’s bag and was now hovering between the boy and the many screens. “I was so quiet in class and your stupid fencing lesson. My stomach is trying to eat itself right now and the only thing you’re worried about is some pictures of Ladybug! Come on I’m starving here!” Who knew Kwami’s could be so whiny.  
“You’re always hungry Plagg.”  
“Well I’m more hungry than normal so you better get me some cheese or you won’t be able to visit your lady love tonight!” Adrien sighed and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. He pulled out a sealed box of high grade camembert and set it down on the dresser. Plagg zoomed over a wasted no time in starting to devour the stinky cheese. He had known Adrien would give him something to eat, he just had to play the ‘seeing Ladybug’ card.  
“Plagg, why do you think she won’t tell me who see is?”  
Plagg rolled his eyes as he saw that Adrien was right back to staring at his computer screens. Honestly that boy was a hopeless sap. “Maybe she’s just shy,” Plagg mumble through a particularly large bite of cheese, crumbs getting everywhere. Adrien hated when the Kwami made a mess in his room which is kinda why he did it.  
Adrien just shook his head at the Kwami’s deduction. “No, Ladybug is anything but shy. It has to be something else.”  
Plagg just shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to answer this time. If Adrien didn’t want to listen to his answers then he wouldn’t give it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asks Adrien out!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse. Take this as my apology. Adrien is a clueless little cinnamon roll. Oh and I didn't edit this much so there are probably mistakes. Enjoy!

“Marinette, you gotta do something! You can’t just die an old maid waiting for Adrien to get a clue! Take the reins and ask him out already!” Aly was sprawled out on Marinette’s bed, scrolling through the latest pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir for her blog. The young blogger was multitasking: Trying to find a clue to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identity while also trying to hook her friend up with a date.  
“M-me?! A-a-ask h-him?! Nonononono. That is so not happening! I can’t even put two words together in front of him. What if I choke or fall on my face in front of him. Or worse! What if he says no? I would never be able to show my face again!” Marinette hid her face in her hands. Just thinking about Adrien made her stutter. How did Alya think she could ask him out? It took all she had to just stand next to him.  
“Adrien would never so no. He’s too chivalrous for that, besides you’re the sweetest girl out there. Adrien would be an idiot to not see that.” Alya was sick and tired of her friend feeling she wasn't good enough. It was time for her to take the next step, even if she didn't believe she was ready.”  
“I don't think I can do it.”  
“Honey, you two have been hanging out a lot now that Nino and I are a thing. You've actually been speaking to him! That's a huge improvement! He's been noticing you more so we need to go to the next step while the ball is rolling.”  
“Which is?”  
Alya let out a moan. “Have you not been listening?! Asking him out is the obvious next step. Isn't that what you want?”  
“Well yeah but…”  
“Great! You guys can double with me and Nino and we'll all go to the park on Thursday.” Alya went back to looking through her photos, leaving a very stunned and nervous Marinette. Thursday? That was two days away! That meant that she had to ask Adrien tomorrow to give him enough heads up. If only she had Ladybug’s confidence when she was Marinette.  
Aly went on going over the plans she had for the date while Marinette just let her thoughts wander.  
Finally Alya left. She had to go home and babysit her younger siblings. Marinette couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Tiki how am I supposed to ask Adrien out?!” Tikki watched as the girl in front of her curled into a ball and closed her eyes. “I’m just not good enough.”  
The small Kwami hovered almost angrily from where she had been hiding from Alya. “Not good enough?! Marinette, you’re Ladybug. If anyone’s good enough for Adrien it’s you! You just have to summon your courage and it’ll all work out.”  
Somehow that little pep talk made all the difference to her. She could ask out Adrien! But that led to another question: What was she going to wear?

 

\-------------------

 

Adrien made sure Plagg was tucked safely away in his bag before heading into the school. He was earlier than usual so he wasn't surprised that Nino wasn't waiting for him at the entrance. He was surprised however to see that Aly and Marinette were already there. Normally Marinette was late or rushing in to class at the very last second. For her to be here a full half hour before school started was almost unheard of.  
Curiously he walked up to the close friends as they chatted. He heard Marinette say something about Thursday and not knowing how to ask something. Ask what?  
“Come on Mari! It’s not like you’re asking to marry the guy! It’s only a simple trip to the park! Buck up.”  
“What’s this about the park?”  
Marinette squealed in shock as she spun around to find Adrien inches away from her.  
He wanted to curse himself. He had spent so much time trying to sneak up on Ladybug that slinking around had become second nature to him. He hadn’t meant to scare the poor girl. She already seemed scared of him as it was. The last thing he wanted was for her to be even more uncomfortable around him. And what was up with that scream he was sure he had heard it before, but he couldn’t think of anytime he had made her scream before. A memory of of a few nights before tickled the back of his brain. She had screamed just like Ladybug! What a cute coincidence. (A.N. AHHHH!!!!!! Stop being so clueless!!!)  
“A-A-Adrien! Wha-why are y-you here so-so early?!” Her voice had gone about two octaves higher than normal and her face was bright red. Marinette felt like hiding behind Alya, but she knew that Alya would never let her.  
“Well I accidentally woke up before my alarm this morning so I had tons of time to spare.” It was actually Plagg who had woken him up before his alarm clock, moaning about not having any cheese. Honestly Adrien didn’t know why he put up with that kwami. “Though I could ask you the same question. You’re never on time. Why are you here?”  
Marinette felt like she could faint. Adrien, the Adrien, had noticed when she came in in the mornings. Did that mean he noticed her too or was she reading too much into this?  
“Oh well, I uh actually came t-to talk to you,” she squeaked. Wow a full sentence. This was a great start. It also helped that she could practically feel the support emanating from her two friends. Alya was watching with bated breath has her friend attempted to ask out her crush while Tikki silently cheered on her charge.  
Adrien raised his eyebrows in surprise. Marinette never talked to him. At least not voluntarily. She would stutter out answers to his questions sometimes, but they were difficult to understand. Then she would run away or hide behind Alya.  
“Well I’m here. What is it you would like to ask me?”  
“I w-well, uh, I..” She hadn’t actually thought this far ahead. The courage she had mustered to talk to Adrien was quickly fading. She looked to Alya for help.  
Of course like the amazing friend she was, Alya swooped in for the rescue. She was not going to let Marinette fail at asking out her crush. Partly because the poor girl would probably never have the courage to do so again, and also because she was sick and tired of hearing Marinette say she wasn’t worthy of Adrien. If she saw the goofy side of him, Alya was sure she wouldn’t be as intimidated of the model.  
“Nino and I were planning a picnic at the park tomorrow at five thirty. We invited Marinette, but it’s more of a date thing than just hanging out, so she needs to ask someone before it’s too late.” She nudged Marinette.  
“Th-that’s right! Um, so Adrien, do you, uh, w-want t-to go with me?”  
OH MY GOSH!!!! SHE HAD DONE IT!!!! She had actually asked him out! Alya couldn’t believe it had finally happened. She felt like cheering out loud.  
Adrien was surprised and accidentally showed it with his facial expressions. He had thought that Marinette didn’t like him, yet here she was asking him out. Maybe he had been reading her wrong this whole time.  
Marinette saw his surprise and deflated. Why had she asked him out? Now she would never be able to speak to him again out of embarrassment. He would say no and hate her.  
Seeing her defeated expression snapped Adrien out of his thoughts. He realized he had yet to respond.  
“I would love to go with you.”  
Marinette’s head snapped up. Had she heard him right?  
“R-really?”  
Adrien smiled. Not just his usual model grin, but one that split his face. That smiled looked incredibly familiar, yet Marinette was sure that she had never seen Adrien smile like that. It made her insides flutter even more so than usual.  
“Yeah, why not? It sounds like a blast.”  
The bell rang and they all headed to class. Marinette felt like she was walking on air.  
Nino came in just seconds before the bell rang. One look at his girlfriend told him that it had finally happened. Adrien and Marinette were finally going on a date. Marinette had a dreamy expression on her face as she stared at the back of the young model’s head. Even Adrien was humming happily. He couldn’t wait to ask his friend how it had went down. 

 

\-------------------

 

“Hey Bugaboo! You feline up to taking down this new Akuma?”  
Ladybug rolled her eyes.  
“Now’s not the time for puns, Chat,” she said as she dodged a blast from said Akuma. The streets all around them were littered (no that was not a cat pun) with people turned into life-size trophies. Apparently this Akuma hadn’t gotten the trophy he had oh so wanted, so now he was turning all of Paris into his personal display case of them.  
Another blast barely missed her with inches to spare. “Cover me Chat!” She needed to activate her lucky charm. They had already identified the possessed item: a fourth place medal hanging from his neck. They just needed to get in close enough to snatch it. Easier said than done. Each blast seemed closer than the one before as the battle stretched out.  
“No need to purr-suade me, My Lady!”  
Chat Noir took point as Ladybug shouted out her catch phrase. She barely managed to catch her lucky charm when it dropped from the sky. “A bowling ball?”  
Chat let out a grunt of displeasure as he avoided yet another ray the Akuma shot at him. This was getting them nowhere. “Now would be an excellent time to put a plan into cat-tion!”  
“Stop punning and focus!” Her vision narrowed as she saw what she was to do. “Hit him high Chat!”  
Without a moment to pause Chat Noir vaulted off of a nearby car; using it as a springboard. He raised his baton over his head as he speedly approached the Akuma. The Akuma smiled. With Chat coming at him from the air, there was no way he could alter his path and dodge. The Akuma was just raising his hand to turn the leather clad hero into a lovely action trophy when his feet were swept out underneath him. But that wasn’t possible! He had been watching Ladybug out of the corner of his eye and she hadn’t tried to come closer. That was when he noticed the polka-dot bowling ball rolling around next to him.  
Chat landed on top of the Akuma just as he was about to stand up. Completely restrained, Ladybug confidently walked towards them and tore the medal off of the man. The only problem was that it was metal. She couldn’t break it with her bare hands. “Switch me Chat.”  
Now Ladybug was on top of the Akuma and Chat was holding the possessed item. Summoning Cataclysm it a purple butterfly was released into the air.  
The man returned to normal and Ladybug went about to cleanse the Akuma and spread her Miraculous Healing Light. Chat checked the time on his baton. Crap he only had three minutes if he wanted to make it to the park on time. His only consolation was that Alya would probably be late as well seeing as she had been filming the entire fight for the Ladyblog.  
Ladybug noticed him checking the time. “Somewhere to be, Chaton?” Oh he loved when she called him that. It made his tail wiggle with happiness.  
“Actually, yes. I have a date with a friend so I’m gonna have to bug out.” She rolled her eyes waved as he left. Wait didn’t she have a date too? Marinette cursed her luck. Of course an Akuma attack would happen and make her late! She finally asked out the boy of her dreams and now she was late! Oh Adrien was going to think she was rude showing up late to their date! Oh well, at least Alya was late too. Said girl was making her way through the crowds of unfrozen people. Marinette prepared herself to be interviewed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so no judging! A reveal is coming up so be patient! Their relationship is so awkward it kinda hurts but it will get better!


End file.
